Qurupeco
Qurupeco is a monster first introduced in Monster Hunter 3. It has a trumpet-like crest, a large red air sack on its chest area, and a flat fan-like tail that turns red when it is enraged and bright green when fatigued. It uses its vocal abilities to summon aid from various monsters. There is a Qurupeco Sword and Shield, Hammer, and Medium Bowgun. The Qurupeco armor set is most notable for Evade + and RecoveryUp. Qurupeco's beak and flint wingtips can be broken for additional rewards at the end of a quest, such as Flintstone. When its air sack is inflated, it is susceptible to loud noises, much like the Yian Kut-Ku. This makes Sonic Bombs effective at stopping some of its abilities, leaving the interrupted Qurupeco disoriented for a moment. Facts *Qurupeco mimics the roars or cries of certain monsters. By doing this, it can summon aid from Great Jaggi, Rathian, Royal Ludroth, Ludroth, Melynx, Jaggi and Rhenoplos, Barroth (during the Hunter Killer Quest) as well as Diablos, Deviljho, and Rathalos on higher rank quests. It can also call for help from any monster already in the area. **There are unique head "motions" depending on which type of monster the Quropeco is summoning. When it holds its head up high and its wings down low while standing still, it is summoning a minion monster (Jaggi, Rhenoplos or Melynx), and when it sweeps its head from left to right, and then up, while balancing on one foot, it is summoning a boss monster. **Summoned boss monsters will generate on the map in a pre-set zone if they are not already present. For example, Rathian will always appear in area 8 and then make her way to Qurupeco. If they are present, they will make their way zone to zone to reach the summoning location, following any limitations of locomotion they have. ***When a boss monster is summoned, the area of the map on which it spawns will give out one signal wave, which can tell players roughly how long they have before the summoned boss reaches them. **Summoned minion monsters are dependant on the zone of a map they are summoned in. *It uses the flint like parts of its wings to create sparks of fire, then it charges at its target and creates a massive spark/explosion. **Breaking the flints does not seem to have any effect on its ability to create explosions, even though reducing its Stamina does. *It can spit balls of mucus which decrease Fire Resistance. *Qurupeco can dance to give health, Defense Up, or Attack Up to itself and/or nearby monsters. **If staggered during the dance, the buff or heal will instead go to the hunting party, and the startled Qurupeco will drop an item and attempt to run away. *When low on Stamina, its abilities becomes hindered. It may trip at the end of charges, its calls take longer, and it will taunt more often. It also may fail to produce flames when pounding its flints together. To recover Stamina, it will eat fish from Area 10 (Island) or Area 7 (Sandy Plains). *Like the Great Jaggi and Great Baggi, the Qurupeco is one of the few monsters that cannot have its tail severed. Breakable Parts file:Qurupeco-Wounded.png Analysis Images created by Inkoseh. Damage values by Lord Grahf and DS31 as per http://www1.atwiki.com/mhiii/?page=Qurupeco Note that the Pouch only takes damage when inflated. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Category: Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:MH3 Monsters